Fuera de lo común
by Wolfito
Summary: Este perro se escapa de un laboratorio en la montaña, sin conocer cuanto es 1 mas 1 pero sabiendo las variables del español e incluso inglés, se embarca en una aventura para descubrir el exterior y aun mas importante, ¿De que color es un camaleón mirándose frente al espejo?


Bahía Aventura escondía muchos secretos, ya sea en su bosque o en las montañas, era común que se hallaran cosas raras o inusuales en algún lugar remoto, en este caso, un laboratorio de animales en la montaña de la ciudad, ¿Te parece si vamos a ver a nuestro protagonista?

-Cállate voz en mi cabeza! ¡No quiero ver a nadie! – Pidió un perro samoyedo que admiraba la maravillosa libreta que su súper gentil científico le había dado para que intentara expresar su alegría por haber nacido en tan generosa e inigualable institución científica, era lo único que conocía

-E-004… los espectadores quieren conocerte- Dijo el narrador

-A la ver* me vale ver* prro jalate hijo de tu pu* ver* me vale ver* prro jalate a la ver* hijo de tu pu* ver* un ver* vale ver* pu* a la ver* azo conmigo prro– Se quejo nuestro protagonista enfadado con la voz de su cabeza que le pedía que se calmara y se presentara

-Más respeto… - Pidió la voz de la cabeza de E-004

-Oblígame prro- Dijo nuestro protagonista en tono desafiante

-¿Sabes que? ¡Está bien! ¡Te quedas solo! – Dijo la voz ahora enfadada

-No me dejes solo:'3- Dijo E-004 - ¿Vocecita? ¿Hola? – Pregunto E-004, en eso escuchó como la puerta de su celda se abría, sin motivo y fuera de horario

-¡Señora! ¡Su hijo esta viendo p*rno! – Exclamó E-004 avisándole a la guardia de seguridad, pero tenía unos auriculares puestos y no pudo escuchar nada

-Parece que no escucha – Dijo E-004 mirando a la guardia -¿Me pregunto que es eso? – Preguntó E-004 viendo una luz blanca en la ventana

-¡Ya se! ¡Es esa cosa que me dicen que no debo tocar! – Pensó E-004, mirando a la luz por la ventana

Una mosca voló y se posó en el hocico de E-004, haciendo que este la mirara y le hablara

-Hola mosquita! ¿Qué quieres esta vez? – Pregunto E-004 alegremente por la presencia de su amiga

La mosca hizo bsss y voló incitando al curioso E-004que la siguiera de forma curiosa por las instalaciones, llegaron a una puerta y la mosca introducía una clave y E-004 se asustó

-¡No lo abras! ¡Pueden ser gemidos! – Exclamó E-004

La puerta se abrió y E-004 se preparó para unos gemidos, pero solo vio la zona a la que no podía entrar, pero igual entro a esa zona, viendo a muchos humanos asustados

-Mosquita Dime a donde vamos- Dijo E-004 al notar que estaba en ese lugar que le habían prohibido

-Bssst- Hizo la mosca pidiéndole a E-004 que cerrara el hocico para evitar que los vieran

-Se que te gusta el silencio pero Dime a donde vamos- pidió nuestro compa mientras seguía caminando por las instalaciones Mientras los científicos lo miraban aterrorizados por ver al experimento caminar por ahí libre y feliz por las instalaciones, sin preocuparse por lo que pasaba o todas las alarmas y lucecitas rojas que habían por el lugar, E-004 seguía persiguiendo a la mosquita para ver que quería, seguía caminando y se le acerco a un científico, precisamente su doctor que se encargaba de su dieta y las pruebas para el experimento

-¡Hola doctor! – Dijo E-004 mirando al doctor con alegría y felicidad

El doctor no sabía que hacer, tenía a un experimento peligroso frente a el, el doctor tartamudeó algo que E-004 no llego a entender y se marchó corriendo, abriendo la salida a la nieve que estaba rodeando al laboratorio, la mosca la salió y E-004 vio algo que nunca había visto antes

El exterior

Era hermoso, el sol del mediodía cubría la ciudad, los pájaros cantaban y las flores estaba cubiertas por la nieve invernal pero de todas formas se veían hermosas, este era un día especial para la ciudad

Era el aniversario de Bahía Aventura, los habitantes iban de aquí a allá con alegría por la fecha, además, hoy habían presencias especiales de parte de varias figuras importantes

Entre ellos los Paw patrol, que iban de camino en formación de los 8 vehículos mas Ryder, ver al equipo completo por la ciudad no era algo habitual, todos los que los veían los aplaudían al ver que los PAW patrol pasaban por allí, no todos querían ir a un acto patrio pero era algo muy importante para la ciudad

-No tengo ganas de ir- Dijo Skye sin ganas de aguantarse el desfile militar, la cena, el show de música nacional, el juego de Cricket, el otro juego de Rugby, el Himno nacional y otra cosas más que no mencionaré porque era una lista larga

-Bueno, es importante demostrar aprecio por la patria – Dijo Chase lleno de orgullo por la fecha

-Chase… debes ser el único que quiere ir a estas cosas- Dijo Rocky – Eso no quita que seas guapo 7w7- Suspiró Rocky, sin saber que seguía en la línea de llamada, los demás rieron y la cara de Rocky se transformo en un tomate, siguieron conduciendo hasta llegar a la parte donde aparcarían sus vehículos, bajaron y se prepararon para subir a un escenario que habían preparado en el ayuntamiento, subieron, y colocándose en formación como la del cuartel vieron a la multitud, se supone que sería solo una entrega de medallas y se podrían bajar del escenario

Mientras tanto, E-004 caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, se había encontrado una suculenta hamburguesa en el suelo y ahora la llevaba en la boca mientras intentaba comprender como se utilizaba el objeto redondo, vio un tumulto de muchos humanos y decidió acercarse a ver, pero no de la forma mas adecuada

-¿Qué dices? Mosquita! Eso sería genial! – Dijo E-004 al ver el tumulto y el escenario

-bsst! – Exclamó la mosquita al ver que su compa perruno corría al escenario

La mosca intentaba sujetar a E-004 de la cola para llevarlo lejos, pero ella era una mosca y no podía con la fuerza de E-004

-Quisiera agradecerles a ustedes, ciudadanos, por todo el apoyo que nos han- Ryder daba un discurso luego de que todo el equipo había recibido las medallas

E-004 había subido al escenario, se había acercado a Skye y la figura de Skye le había llamado la atención, no por su belleza sino que por el hecho de que nuestro compa nunca había visto una hembra antes, ni siquiera otro perro, era algo completamente nuevo para el

-Hola- Dijo E-004 tocando levemente a Skye -Que sos?- Preguntó E-004 mientras tocaba de forma repetida a Skye

E-004 seguía tocando a Skye, algo le decía que estaba haciendo algo mal pero el seguía insistiendo en que la Cockapoo respondiera, ella llegó al punto que se hartó y le dio una bofetada pensando que se trataba de Rocky, pero era alguien desconocido

-¡Ayyyy! Ay! Ay! - Exclamó E-004 – Escuchame una cosa hija de re mil p*as, la c*cha de tu vieja y malpar*a madre, acosadora de moscas, entregas el c*lo por un combo de Srporter's, porque no venís y me pegás en esta? Andá a Hacerte cog*r* por un zoológico entero y que te ayude Tarzán! – Exclamó E-004 con dolor

Skye no había entendido ni la mitad de los insultos, de todos modos, se propuso a disculparse antes de que la multitud se diera cuenta

-¡Lo siento! – se disculpó Skye -¿Te lastime? – Preguntó Skye preocupada por la marca roja en el pelaje blanco de su extraño compartidor de espacio

-¡No! ¡Solo está rojo por que soy un traga sable y me trague uno sin querer! - Se quejó E-004,luego siguió su protocolo de acercamiento -Disculpame, soy el E-004,pero mis compas me dicen E-004, y mis mas cercanos me dicen E-004 Se presentó nuestro compa estrechando su pata con Skye, ella no entendía nada pero los demás los miraban, preguntándose quien era tan extraño animalito


End file.
